Shopping Cullenien
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons ! Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ...
1. Savoir convaincre

**Shopping Cullenien**

**Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons !**

**Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ...**

Chapitre 1 : Savoir convaincre

POV Emmett

Jasper et moi étions assis devant notre télévision, occupés à jouer à un jeu vidéo : je devais avoir ma revanche ! Tout à coup les filles (Rosalie et Alice) arrivèrent, il faut commencer à se méfier ! Rosalie commença à parler :

- Mesdemoiselles Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale déclarent la journée de shopping la plus longue de l'année ouverte ! Les soldes de fin d'année commencent aujourd'hui et nous y allons aujourd'hui ! Il ne faudrait pas louper les - 50% et - 80% !

Là il fallait VRAIMENT se méfier ! Il fallait que je m'en sorte tout de suite.

- Bon ben bonne journée, à ce soir ! Amusez-vous bien !

- Ah mais vous venez aussi. Et au cas où tu aurais envie de sortir une excuse bidon comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Allez debout ! Inutile de s'abrutir devant la télé, il faut sortir !

D'un coup, je me levais du canapé où j'étais affalé et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, en faisant semblant de sauter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? me questionna Alice.

- Je préfère mourir maintenant que d'affronter ce supplice une fois encore ! J'ai juré que je ne le ferais plus jamais après vous avoir accompagné l'année dernière, donc c'est non et définitivement non !

Ma femme et ma soeur me fusillaient du regard, elles allaient sûrement passer aux menaces, mais il ne fallait pas céder !

- Et puis on est fatigués et on doit finir la partie en plus. On a eu une semaine difficile ...

Je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie de participer à cette journée d'horreur, Jasper était de mon côté. Mais sa réponse ne plût visiblement pas à Alice, qui se dirigea vers son mari et lui enleva la télécommande des mains.

- J'en reviens pas que tu préfères rester devant la télé plutôt que de passer une journée avec moi !

Chantage affectif maintenant, on aura tout vu. De plus, Alice commençais à faire la tête à laquelle personne ne pouvait résister.

- Ne te laisse pas influencer Jasper ! Elles manigancent ça pour nous traîner dans leurs magazines où on ne sortira pas vivants. Bats-toi ! Tu peux y arriver !

Je reçus une tape sur la tête de la part de ma femme.

- Si vous ne nous accompagnez pas, vous allez le regretter !! On vous aura prévenus !

Il fallait leur faire dire ce qu'elle voulaient nous faire subir si on n'y allait pas. Si ce n'est pas si terrible, ce n'est pas la peine ...

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous atteindre ! (Il valait mieux se montrer sûr de soi, ce que je n'étais pas )

Le sourire machiavélique des deux filles me fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas trop les chercher.

- Que dirais-tu d'une semaine entière sans rien entre nous ?

Oh oh, que pourrais-je faire pour les en dissuader ? Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Jasper rigola en voyant ma tête. Mais Alice le prévint :

- Ne rigole pas trop Jazz, car la même chose t'attendrait ! Et je pense que je rajouterai une semaine pour avoir laissé entendre que tu préférais passer la journée de la télé plutôt que d'être avec moi !

- Mais je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça ma chérie !

- N'essayes pas de te rattraper ! En plus, il nous faudra au moins deux garçons musclés pour porter nos achats !

Et elles se mirent à rire, mais nous non. On s'était finalement fait avoir et cinq minutes plus tard, on était tous les quatre dans la voiture d'Alice, en direction de Port Angeles ...

- Pourquoi aller faire les magasins un jour de soldes ? Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous empêcherais de dépenser des sommes folles.

Et elles me répondirent à l'unisson :

- Pour acheter deux fois plus de choses voyons !

Et elles se remirent à rire. Au secours !!

**Bon je sais que ce premier chapitre est un peu court mais c'est une sorte d'introduction, et je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, parce qu'il y a plein de trucs à faire dans un centre commercial ^^. N'oubliez pas les reviews qui encouragent toujours =).**


	2. Enfer masculin

**Shopping Cullenien**

**Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons !**

**Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ... **

**Évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 2 : Enfer masculin

JPOV

Et voilà, on s'était encore fait avoir par les deux diablesses maléfiques qui étaient nos femmes. On est faibles, mais il faut dire que leurs menaces nous ont empêché d'essayer de faire de la résistance. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas contrarier Rose et Alice sous peine d'être exclus du lit conjugal pendant quelques décennies. Donc nous voilà partis pour Port Angeles, où nous allons probablement passer la journée, à porter les innombrables achats de mesdames. Le paradis ...

On entra dans cet enfer, et les deux filles commencèrent leurs plans :

- Bon on va commencer par les vêtements, chaussures et accessoires. On ira dans les magasins de sous-vêtements pendant que les humains mangeront, on aura presque tout le magasin pour nous pendant une demi-heure, décida Rosalie.

- Vivement l'heure du déjeuner alors ! s'exclama Emmett

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ce sera le moins ennuyeux : aider nos épouses à choisir leurs "tenues".

Sur ce, nous entrâmes dans le premier magasin, qui était bondé. En plus d'éviter de paraître trop ennuyé (je devrais subir les foudres de ma bien-aimée et ce serait assez terrible !), je devrais m'empêcher de sauter sur chaque client. Quand je disais que cette journée serait un supplice ...

APOV

Je vis mon homme se tendre, il ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec tout ce monde, mais je lui faisait entièrement confiance. Tant que je serais là avec lui, tout irait bien. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai. Je lui lançai un regard qui lui exprimait tout mon amour et ma confiance. Il me répondit avec ce sourire auquel j'avais du mal à résister mais il faut se tenir correctement. Rosalie me sortit de mes pensées en me montrant le plus grand rayon du magasin, notre préféré, et aussi celui que l'on connaissait le plus par coeur : le rayon de vêtements. Entraînant Jasper derrière moi, nous suivîmes Rosalie qui elle aussi traînait Emmett, et nous arpentâmes le rayon, et en attrapant toutes les merveilles que nous trouvions sur notre passage. Pas de temps pour le tri, on verra ça aux cabines d'essayages.

Bien que nous étions en hiver, nous ne prenions que des vêtements d'été. Un des avantages de la vie vampirique : on peut s'habiller comme on veut, quand on veut. Une fois le tour du magasin fait, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines d'essayages.

- Il y a quand même un peu de monde mais bon, on va attendre, annonçais-je à ma famille.

- Un peu de monde ? Un peu ? On en a au moins pour une heure ...

Emmett était le spécialiste quand il s'agissait de protester et de se plaindre.

- On ne va pas non plus passer devant tout le monde en leur expliquant que monsieur Emmett Cullen ne veut pas attendre. (Rosalie avait raison là ! ) En attendant chéri, tu penses quoi de cette jupe ?

Elle lui montra une jupe assez courte, et en voyant le visage d'Emmett, nul doute qu'il appréciait.

- Bon, imagines qu'il faut attendre pour que je l'ai et que je puisses la porter.

Et elle l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le monde. Parfois, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour faire ça devant tout le monde.

- N'empêche que je m'ennuie toujours. Hé Jazz, j'ai une idée !

Puis ils se mirent à parler, et avec tout le bruit qu'il y avait, on ne pouvait pas entendre, et ils faisaient exprès de parler vraiment très bas. Je déteste ça quand on me cache quelque chose ! Ça n'arrivait pas très souvent, mais quand ça se produisait, c'était très agaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de questionner mon mari, ça me tracassait trop.

- Tu vas bientôt le découvrir.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa sur la joue et je l'observai, pour savoir ce qu'il trafiquait.

Soudain, je vis quelques personnes quitter la file d'attente, puis d'autres. Enfin, tout le monde partit, il ne restait plus que nous quatre. Je tapai mon homme sur l'épaule et commençai à le sermonner :

- C'est pas du tout discret ! On va paraître suspects ! Nan mais vraiment ...

- Et toi Emmett, c'est pareil, tu es vraiment idiot !

Ça c'est bien fait pour eux, quand un se fait disputer pour une bêtise, l'autre aussi, Rosalie me soutenait et c'était réciproque.

- Oh, arrêtez de dramatiser ! Il faut se relaxer dans la vie ! Rose, ma chérie, tu ne voulais pas me montrer ta jupe ?

Puis elle disparut dans une cabine d'essayage. J'allais la suivre, mais avant je me tournai vers mon mari, lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche.

- Je te pardonne.

Je lui souris et entrai dans une cabine. Le défilé allait pourvoir commencer !

JPOV

Je l'aime follement cette femme ! Emmett et moi nous assîmes sur un banc en attendant de voir nos femmes sortir de leurs cabines. Et s'ensuit un défilé, comme à chaque fois, de tenues parfaites sur une femme parfaite. A chaque fois, Alice me demandait si cette tenue lui allait, comme si ma réponse allait être autre chose qu'un oui ...

Une fois les essayages finis, Alice me rejoignit et je passai un bras autour de ses épaules. Nous passâmes à la caisse et attendîmes Emmett et Rose dehors. Enfin dehors, toujours dans ce maudit centre commercial.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils nous rejoignîmes, Emmett avait l'air énervé, Rosalie était à ses côtés et elle avait l'air de bien rigoler. Elle lui dit :

- Écoutes, je n'y peut rien si aucun homme ne me résiste.

Et elle repartit dans un fou rire.

EPOV

Alice et Jasper venaient de partir, et je pus me débarrasser de la tonne de vêtements qui m'encombraient en la posant devant le caissier, qui visiblement faisait les yeux doux à ma femme. Je lui lançai un regard qui lui fit peur et il détourna les yeux de Rose. Pour qui il se prend celui là ? Oser reluquer ma femme. Sans que je m'y attende, il se mit à parler, ou plutôt à bégayer :

- Heu excusez moi mademoiselle, heu, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de dire ça, mais je vous troue très belle et j'aimerais savoir si il était possible, vous savez ... d'avoir votre numéro éventuellement ...

QUOI ? Ais-je bien cru entendre ce qu'il a dit ??

- Quoi ?

- Je demandais à votre soeur si il m'était possible d'avoir son numéro parce que ...

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

- Non mais il faut pas se gêner !! D'abord, c'est pas ma soeur, c'est ma femme ! Vous comprenez, MA femme ! Et vous n'êtes pas du tout son type.

A côté de moi, Rosalie étai pliée de rire. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de comique. Sur ce, je l'entraîne hors de ce maudit magasin.

- Viens chérie.

J'insistais bien sur le dernier, que j'ai dit assez fort pour que le gringalet de la caisse m'entende. Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper, et, en voyant nos têtes (Rosalie explosée de rire, et moi qui devait avoir l'air "un peu" énervé), je devinai qu'il allait falloir leur donner des explications ...

**Voilà, fin du deuxième chapitre, maintenant, il faut que je trouve des idées pour le troisième ! Alors, votre avis ?**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! ^^**


	3. Rayon garçons

Shopping Cullenien

**Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons !**

**Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ... **

**Évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 3 : Rayon garçons

EPOV

Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes que nous avions raconté notre mésaventure à notre frère et notre soeur, et dix minutes qu'ils ont rejoint ma chère et tendre dans sa crise de rire. Si ils avaient été humains, je ne garantie pas qu'ils pourraient respirer ! Je commençais à en avoir marre, c'est sympa quand ça arrive aux autres mais pas quand ça m'arrive à moi. Après tout, je suis Emmett Cullen, c'est moi qui me moque des autres tout le temps, et non le contraire. Je vais me venger ! Ce qu'il leur faut, c'est une bonne humiliation !

APOV

Il n'y a qu'à Emmett que ce genre de situation peut arriver ! Il est trop jaloux ! Comme si Rosalie allait préférer un simple humain à lui ... Je suis sûre qu'il va vouloir se venger tôt ou tard sur nous, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire !

- Vous êtes vraiment pas sympas ! Normalement, on se soutient entre frères et soeurs ! Surtout entre frères ! N'est-ce pas, Jasper ?

Mon homme était comme moi, tordu de rire. Je crois même qu'il est pire, parce qu'en plus de son rire, je lui fait partager les miens à travers mes émotions. Il est trop mignon quand il se met à rire comme ça !

Soudain, il s'arrête, tentant vainement d'être sérieux.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Je dois te soutenir.

Mais visiblement, il ne tint pas sa résolution très longtemps, et s'écroula de rire.

EPOV

Des traîtres ! Ce sont tous des traîtres, et ils allaient me le payer ! Ils vont le regretter ! Au moment où ils s'y attendront le moins ...

- Bon passons à autre chose, voulez-vous. Continuons notre périple !

En disant cela, j'étais sûr que les filles seraient de mon côté et arrêteraient de rire. Et j'avais raison. Mais ô combien je le regretterais car elles se dirigeaient vers le magasin pour hommes, ce qui signifiait se faire relooker pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que mesdames daignent finir leur torture ! Alléluia ...

Jasper me fusillait du regard, il voulait me faire sentir coupable. Comme si on pouvait espérer échapper à leur folie shopping !

Nous entrâmes donc dans ledit magasin. Il y avait moins de monde que dans le précédent. Forcément, c'est un jour où seules les femmes font leur shopping, et où les hommes sont censés rester tranquillement chez eux, à ne rien faire de la journée. Mais cela ne se passe pas comme ça chez les Cullen ! Si on refuse quelque chose à nos charmantes épouses, les menaces nous font revenir sur notre décision !

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Rosalie me tend un truc ressemblant vaguement à un pull, hideux ! Elle a dû comprendre, à la tête que je faisait, que ça ne me plaisait pas mais elle insiste quand même, comme à chaque fois :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ais-je vraiment besoin de répondre ?

Elle jette le pull dans le panier qu'elle avait prit soin d prendre à l'entrée (comme si un pauvre panier allait suffire ...). Visiblement, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

- Il est très bien. Et puis de toute façon, tu as besoin de nouveaux pantalons (c'était donc un pantalon !!), ceux que tu as sont tout usés, et c'est moche. Et il faut que tu sois au top quand tu es avec moi.

Comment arrivais-je à ne pas lui en vouloir à ce moment ? Comment faisais-je pour l'aimer encore à la folie à cet instant précis ? Je me le demande ... Elle vient quand même d'insinuer que je m'habillais mal. Mais bon, comment en vouloir à ma femme, si merveilleuse. Je lui pris la main et nous continuâmes notre énième visite du magasin. J'ai l'impression de m'être encore fait avoir ...

JPOV

Nous revoilà dans ce magasin. Je pense que nous sommes leurs meilleurs clients. Au moins une visite toutes les semaines. Enfin nous les hommes, un peu moins. Et heureusement parce que sinon, nous deviendrions dingues ! Alice me tirait une nouvelle fois par la manche de mon pull, pour que je la suive.

- Tu devrais être content d'être ici avec moi, chéri !

- Oh oui ...

Je pense ne pas avoir été assez convainquant, elle me connaissait trop bien pour ne pas savoir que je mentais.

- C'est pas bien de mentir !

- Je ne suis peut être pas super heureux d'être là, mais je suis avec toi et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Son regard qui me dévisageait il y a un instant s'adoucit et elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Je me penchais et l'embrassais, ce à quoi elle répondit avec enthousiasme.

Elle me repoussa un peu cependant.

- On ne se comporte pas comme cela dans un lieu public, jeune homme !

- Comme si vous étiez innocente, jeune fille. Vous êtes bien trop séduisante !

Elle me sourit. Je lui souris. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et continue son exploration, à la recherche du moindre vêtement à ma taille. Alice est Alice et rien ni personne ne pourrait la dissuader de renouveler la garde robe de quelqu'un chaque semaine. Mais elle est comme elle est et c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

Le temps de passer aux cabines d'essayages et à la caisse, il n'était pas loin de midi, il était donc le moment pour les filles d'aller dévaliser le magasin de sous vêtements. Là, ça allait durer longtemps !!

**Bon voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre vos impressions et remarques ! Reviews ??**


	4. La vengeance d'Emmett

Shopping Cullenien

**Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons !**

**Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ... **

**Évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**

Chapitre 4 : La vengeance d'Emmett

EPOV

Nous sortions de ce maudit magasin de vêtements, où nous avions sans doute passé plus d'une heure, avec soulagement pour deux d'entre nous (Vous avez bien deviné desquels je parle). Comment ais-je pu me laisser convaincre de mettre une fois de plus les pieds dans cet horrible endroit ?

Il fallait aussi que je me soucie de mon plan de vengeance, j'en aurai un avant la fin de cette journée ! Rosalie me sortis de mes pensées :

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien mon ange.

- Tu peux bien m'en parler, non ?

Devrais-je lui faire confiance ? Peut être, mais peut être aussi qu'elle irait tout raconter à Alice dès que l'occasion se présente, elles sont trop complices, il faut que je me méfie. Je me suis trop fait avoir jusque là ! Mais bon, elle va m'en vouloir si je ne lui donne pas une réponse là, tout de suite. Réfléchir, réfléchir ...

- Je suis en train de réfléchir à un cadeau pour toi, mais je ne peux t'en dire plus pour l'instant ...

La méfiance qui était visible sur son visage quelques instants se transforma en un petit sourire.

- T'es trop mignon. Bon, d'accord, je n'en saurais pas plus !

Elle me prit la main et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres, qui nous avaient un peu devancés, car en parlant nous avions ralenti notre marche.

Nous sommes donc partis pour le magasin le plus grand de tout ce centre : le magasin de sous-vêtements. C'est également là où les filles passent le plus de temps. Mais bon, là, ça ne me dérange pas trop d'attendre deux fois l'infini, c'est pour une bonne cause on va dire !

Comme Alice l'avait prévu, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que dans les autres magasins, les humains ayant besoin de "casser la croûte". Je suis content de ne plus être comme ça !

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, et allâmes chacun dans notre coin, enfin pas vraiment, les garçons restant avec les filles. C'est qu'on n'a pas trop notre place dans ce genre de magasin, à part donner notre avis, ce qui est loin d'être négligeable!

- Chérie, es-tu sûre qu'un seul panier suffira ?

- Au pire, tu pourras porter ce qu'il y aura en plus.

Évidemment, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ... Maintenant, il faut réfléchir à ma future vengeance ET à un cadeau pour ma femme ! Elle sera trop distraite par les rayons pour prêter attention "à quoi je pense". Il faut quand même bien que je regarde quand elle me montre des ensembles, bien qu'elle les jette dans le panier avant que je n'ai pu dire quelque chose. Elle savait toujours ce qui me plaisait, quelle femme formidable !

Je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si Jasper s'ennuyait autant que moi, suivant Alice dans sa folie dépensière.

JPOV

Alice, plus prévoyante que Rosalie avait prit deux paniers à l'entrée de ce magasin. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de me donner les deux à porter. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour elle, encore une fois. Je ne sais même pas si elle regarde vraiment les vêtements avant de les mettre dans le panier. Mais bon, jusque là, elle a toujours eu bon goût, donc je la laisse faire. Il ne faut jamais intervenir de toutes façons, Alice a toujours de bonnes excuses comme « Attend, je ne peux pas porter ça, ça date de la saison dernière ! C'est ringard ! » « J'ai vu une fille dans la rue la dernière fois, et elle avait le même. Je veux bien être plus raisonnable, mais il y a des limites » ou encore « Un vêtement porté une fois est suffisamment usé ! » (sa philosophie, en quelques sortes. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous avons une machine à laver, on n'a jamais l'occasion de s'en servir. Si on ose porter un vêtement plus d'une fois, on doit subir les foudres d'Alice, et non merci ! ). A force, on croit connaître toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, mais nan, elle nous en ressort des nouvelles à chaque fois. Et moi, je me fais avoir avec ça ...

- T'en penses quoi de ça ?

- Très joli.

- Et ça ?

- Très joli.

- Chéri, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de varier tes réponses.

- Mais bien sûr, ça c'est joli, cet ensemble-ci est mignon, celui-là est original ... Je peux continuer longtemps comme ça, tu sais. J'ai encore plein d'adjectifs.

- Je n'en doute pas. Et pour me décrire moi, tu as aussi plein d'adjectifs ?

- Oui, tu es magnifique, intelligente, sexy, imprévisible, charmante, ultra dépensière, attendrissante, sociable, extravertie, souriante ...

Elle sourit et me prit la main.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un homme qui peut vous dresser la liste des adjectifs qui vous qualifient !

Elle m'embrassa et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les cabines d'essayages, où nous retrouvâmes Emmett et Rose, qui se dirigeaient vers une cabine. Et Emmett entrait dans la cabine avec Rose ?!

- Ils ne se gênent vraiment pas ce deux là !

- T'inquiète pas, de toutes façons , il n'y a personne dans les alentours. Tu peux venir avec moi toi aussi, enfin si tu veux ...

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus ... Bon, elle a raison, il n'y a personne. Alors, dans cette condition ... Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus qu'Alice me traînait déjà dans la cabine avec elle.

Elle commença à m'embrasser, je l'attirai un peu plus contre moi. Puis, tout à coup et sans prévenir, elle s'éloigna et me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Désolée, mais on ne peut pas ici.

La déception devait se lire sur mon visage, elle me déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue et commença à se dévêtir, en me demandant de me retourner.

- Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on est quand même mariés !

- Oui mais ce sont les règles ici, il faut les suivre. Allez !

Puis elle me poussa gentiment et me fit tourner. Pourquoi ais-je accepté ??

Deux minutes après, elle me demanda de me retourner. Elle avait enfilé un joli petit ensemble blanc en dentelle, ni trop sage ni trop osé.

-T'en penses quoi ? Vu ta tête, ça t'intéresse plus que tout à l'heure dans le rayon !

Ça, c'est sûr ! Je préfère mille fois voir l'ensemble sur elle que dans un rayon ! Au diable ces maudites règles, je passe mon bras autour de sa taille et je l'attire vers moi, et commençai à l'embrasser. Elle tenta de me raisonner, mais ses protestations se finirent au bout de trente secondes. Elle m'enleva mon tee-shirt, et je passai mes mains sous son "haut" (une sorte de nuisette courte). Je la lui retirai, il lui restait donc ses sous-vêtements. Je m'assis sur le petit banc, elle assise sur moi.

Nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser de plus belle, quand soudain, un petit raclement de gorge nous interrompit et nous nous retournâmes : le rideau de la cabine était tiré, un flash d'appareil photo avait été déclenché et nous nous trouvâmes face à ... un agent de sécurité, et un Emmett, hilare, avec son appareil à la main !

A suivre ...

**Hahahahaha ! Pour savoir la suite, il me faut plein de reviews =) Dites-moi vos impressions !**


	5. Pris sur le fait

_**Shopping Cullenien**_

_**Récit d'une journée de shopping intense chez les Cullen. Un bonheur pour les filles et un malheur pour les garçons !**_

_**Alice/Jasper et Rosalie/Emmett ... **_

_**Évidemment, aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

_Chapitre 5 : Pris sur le fait_

_EPOV_

_Ah, mon moment préféré : les essayages de sous-vêtements ! Je ne pris même pas la peine de demander l'avis de ma femme en la suivant dans une des cabines. Sans y prêter attention, j'entendis tout de même Alice critiquer. Ah ces deux là, quels prudes ! Je fermai le rideau de la cabine, laissant dehors les remarques de ma soeur. Je me tournai vers ma ravissante femme. Je lui fis un sourire plus qu'explicite mais elle m'arrêta tout de suite : _

_- Non, non et non. Toute envie que tu aies en ce moment, il faudra que ça attende ce soir._

_- Tu me connais trop bien. Mais bon, on est seuls et tu es si sexy aujourd'hui ..._

_Je commençai à m'approcher d'elle et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Néanmoins, elle me repoussa, me dévisageant._

_- Voudrais-tu dire que je ne le suis pas les autres jours de l'année ?_

_- Oh si, mais tu l'es davantage aujourd'hui._

_Puis elle se changea rapidement, et se regarda longuement devant la glace. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle repoussa mes avances. Ce n'était pas son genre, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être freinée par le fait qu'on était dans un magasin ... Je me risquai quand même à lui demander. J'eus une réponse rapidement : _

_- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens la dernière fois où on s'est laissés aller dans un magasin, mais nous n'y sommes jamais retournés. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de ne plus pouvoir retourner dans un magasin que j'aime bien. Donc, ce sera seulement ce soir, désolée chéri ..._

_Sûr que je me souviens de cette fameuse fois dans ce magasin ! Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie !_

_Soudain, j'entendis comme des soupirs dans la cabine d'à côté. Pourtant il n'y avait personne à part nous deux et ... Oh ! Ils arriveraient presque à me choquer ! Il faut absolument que j'immortalise ça ! Une petite vengeance bien méritée ! Je me retournai vers ma femme qui elle l'y prêtait guère attention. Elle était trop occupée par un cruel dilemme : prenait-elle l'ensemble bleu ou le rouge ?_

_- Tu préfères lequel ? Personnellement j'aime les deux. J'hésite ..._

_- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas les deux ?_

_- Quel bon conseil ! _

_- Tu as remarqué qu'ils y en a deux qui ne se gênent pas à côté ?_

_Rosalie me regarda, surprise, puis elle tendit l'oreille. Elle aussi était choquée. j'avais une méchante idée en tête, mais il me fallait un accessoire que normalement ma femme pourrait me prêter._

_- Chérie, pourrais-je emprunter ton appareil photo juste un instant s'il te plaît ?_

_- Je sais ce que tu as en tête, et je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer par mon frère et encore moins par ma soeur. Donc je ne participe pas sur ce coup là._

_Où est le soutien quand on en cherche ? Il va donc falloir que je me débrouille tout seul. J'embrassai rapidement ma femme, lui assurant que je ne ferai rien de mal. Bizarrement, elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire. Tant pis, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe en ce moment précis, je verrai ça plus tard. Je fonçai au magasin de photographie le plus proche, ils devaient bien avoir un appareil photo jetable ici. _

_Je trouvai l'objet (qui allait me permettre d'obtenir une belle revanche et un bon moyen de pression) rapidement._

_Je retournai au magasin de lingerie, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Dans ce genre de situation, il faut être rapide, agile et ne surtout pas commettre la moindre erreur, sinon je suis fichu. Je me dirigeai innocemment vers un agent de sécurité. _

_- Excusez-moi monsieur, nous n'avons pas le droit d'être à plus d'une personne dans ces cabines d'essayages ? Et ces cabines sont bien faites pour les femmes, non ?_

_- Absolument. Pourquoi, avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ?_

_- Eh bien, loin de moi l'idée de dénoncer, mais j'attendais ma petite amie en dehors de la cabine, et j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de la cabine d'à côté._

_- Allons voir ça monsieur. _

_Je lui indiquai ladite cabine, et il ouvrit le rideau d'un coup. Heureusement j'ai eu le bon réflexe d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire une photo pile à ce moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant leurs têtes. L'agent de sécurité, plus sérieux, reprit sur un ton qui aurait intimidé n'importe quel humain : _

_- Veuillez donc vous rhabiller et sortir de ce magasin en vitesse ! Nous ne tolérons pas les gens qui ne respectent pas les règles ! _

_La tête d'Alice à ce moment précis n'avait pas de prix. Elle marmonna un "Excusez-nous" et enfila ses vêtements rapidement. Elle passa devant moi avec un regard qui voulait dire "tu me le paiera ! ". Je ne redoutais pas les foudres de ma petite soeur. Mon frère avait une expression neutre sur le visage, suivant sans discuter sa femme vers la sortie. Il allait certainement prendre le partit d'Alice, qui avait bien l'intention de me dépecer. _

_Rosalie alla payer ses articles, et ceux d'Alice, qui s'était empressée de sortir pour se faire oublier. Nul doute qu'elle m'attendait dehors pour me faire payer cette humiliation ! _

_JPOV_

_J'en connais un qui va se faire tuer ... _

_- Calme toi Alice, tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner en rond. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à un coup comme ça de la part d'Emmett. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça, parole d'Alice Cullen ! _

_Je lui souris, tout en l'écoutant planifier sa vengeance et des mots revenaient souvent : atroce souffrance, ne va pas s'en remettre ..._

_- Une petite question : comment quelque chose fait par Emmett peut encore te surprendre ?_

_- C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours s'attendre à tout avec lui. Mais quand même ! Et puis il a prit une photo ! Si nous on prenait une photo d'eux dans ce genre de moments, on en aurait une sacrée collection ! _

_- Il faut te calmer. Au fait, as-tu pris ce fameux ensemble ?_

_Mon ange me sourit et je la pris dans mes bras. Emmett arriva, suivi de Rosalie, qui tendit son sac à Alice, qui foudroyait Emmett du regard._

_- Emmett, tu as intérêt à te planquer pendant les dix prochaines années si tu veux que ta tête reste sur ton corps ! _

_- Ah, j'ai bien aimé cette petite journée ! Et quel beau cliché ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? En faire un poster et l'accrocher au lycée ? Pourquoi pas ... Ça ruinerait vos réputations, sans aucun doute._

_Il avait un petit sourire victorieux qui avait le don d'énerver tout le monde._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux contre cet appareil Emmett ?_

_Alice commençai les négociations ... Ça s'annonce mal ..._

_Emmett s'assit sur un banc et fit mine de réfléchir. Tout à coup, une idée me vint, et je lançai un regard à ma femme, qui suivant mon regard, comprit tout de suite._

_Elle s'approcha innocemment d'Emmett, qui était assis sur ce fameux banc, devant une fontaine. Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle le poussa et il atterrit dans l'eau, son précieux objet dans les mains. _

_- Tu disais Emmett ? _

_- Mon appareil photo !!_

_Alice se mit à rire, comme Emmett tout à l'heure. Que j'aimais ce rire ! Rosalie aussi riait, visiblement elle était du côté d'Alice. Je passai mon bras autour des épaules de ma femme et je partageai son hilarité. Nous rejoignîmes la voiture après cette folle journée._

_Qui a dit que les soldes étaient nulles ?_

_FIN_

_**J'attend vos remarques et commentaires. Ça vous a plut ? Une nouvelle fic est prévue pour bientôt, mais en attendant, appuyer sur le bouton "Review this story" est très motivant !**_


End file.
